


Their Little Fighter

by tinybox_septiceye



Category: Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, jacksepticeye, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybox_septiceye/pseuds/tinybox_septiceye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's so tiny..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Little Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my editor @danderiplier :D Love you <3

  Everything was miserable. Everything. The new parents were there, feeling empty, emotionally drained as they stared at the horror scene that greeted them. This place was just utterly horrible. The walls were pale, with their ugly pastel colors. What? Were they supposed to be calming or something? They just seemed to laugh at the two men. The air had a strong odor of disinfectant and just the unmistakable smell of _hospital_. 

  This was supposed to be the happiest moment of their lives. They were supposed to be surrounded by friends and family and be overwhelmed with joy and…and they were supposed to be happy. Dammit, they were supposed to be happy. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair! God, they just wanted to shout at the top of their lungs, “THIS ISN’T FUCKING FAIR!"

  They had just welcomed their baby boy into this world. They were finally parents. But they were parents _three months early_. Instead of a bouncing baby boy to show off, they had a scarily tiny premature fetus that had wires and machines hooked on to its tiny body. The nurses were used to this scene, and had become numb to it, but still tried to give the men a sympathetic look. Maybe give them hope, but Jack knew it wasn’t any use. The nurses didn’t know them. They didn’t know how hard they had worked to get this little boy into their lives, and now he might be taken away from them.

  Fuck, he was so tiny. So, so tiny. It’s all Jack could say. He was like a broken record. From the first second he had laid eyes on his son to now as they watched him squirm around in an incubator, watching his chest rise and fall, despite the assurance from all the machines surrounding him, it was all Jack could say. “He’s so tiny.”

  Mark wasn’t saying much either. He didn’t trust himself. If he opened his mouth, tears might start pouring, and it would be hard to make them stop. Mark didn’t want to loose faith, and give up on his son, but fuck, it didn’t look good. He was here, but he was here three months early. His tiny lungs weren’t ready to breathe yet. His tiny heart was beating so fast, trying to support his body. His lungs were only working with assistance from machines. He’d survived his first four hours. That was relieving, but it didn’t give them much hope. Mark tried to treasure every moment, almost certain that it will be his last with his son. He was on the edge of just sobbing. Crying out. Ending up a broken mess on the hospital floor. Of course, he couldn’t let his husband know that. Jack was breaking down in tears, so Mark knew he had to be strong. Mark was always the strong one, he couldn’t let Jack down. Not now. Mark gave his baby’s hand a little squeeze and leaned over to kiss his small temple, while barely taking his eyes off his son. His tiny, little son


End file.
